


Game on!

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: Morgan is playing video games till dean walks in.





	Game on!

" oooh you son of a bitch!"  
dean walked down the hall towards to his room. he could hear swearing coming from his bedroom.  
As he got closer the swearing got more and more, louder and louder.  
Morgan was at it again. she was playing one of her video games. Standing in the door way, dean watched her  
loose her mind. He found it very funny when she would get wound up.  
"OOOOH YOU BASTARD!!"  
" hehe is that really called for"  
"dean!" morgan jumped.  
morgan was cross legged at the edge of the bed. wearing her yoga pants and his flannel shirt.  
Dean always loved her relax look. he watched her face go a cute shade of red.  
taking her by surprise was his specialty. morgan put the controller down.  
" how was the game going"  
" good time i got killed a bunch of times"  
morgan slid of the bed and walked over to him. she felt defeated over a silly game.  
dean just smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I got my ass kicked" she pouted.  
" aww did the big bad guys beat you" he laughed as he kissed the top of her head.  
" yes"  
morgan layed her head on his chest. even though it was just a video game,she still pouted when she lost.  
she stared into his eyes . all dean could do was just smile at his defeated little women.  
" go get a drink and come back"  
" fine" she said walking out the door.  
he moved over to the bed to sit.Dean started to chuckle at the thought of it all.  
The controller was still sitting on the bed. the idea of trying out the game came to deans  
mind.  
" what the heck?" he thought.  
Dean grabbed the controler and started the game.  
he had never been really into video games. Only reason morgan played was because of the all night  
bender she had with charlie. that night dean had to go sleep some wheres else. they had kicked him out of his own room.  
at 3 in the morning he went back in to get a blanket. what he saw was very cute. both of the cuddled up on the bed  
snuggled up with controllers in their hands. he had snuck of photo of them. he kept it hidden from morgan. she'd kill  
him if she knew.

" oh how hard can this be?" he shrugged his should.  
taking the controller into his hands, dean figured he could play a simple game.  
The game had started and dean didn't know what he was doing. before he knew it his character had died.  
"well son of a bitch" he sneered.  
he hit the start button again. he got a little farther then died again.  
Dean winchester who had taken on many things that could not be explained couldn't play one simple game.  
He didn't give up no matter how many times he died.  
" okay I think I got this"  
Dean kept playing till it all started to click.  
****LEVEL COMPLETE****  
" HEY! I DID IT"Dean cheered.  
Dean got excieted at his complishment. he got off level 1.  
As he played more, morgan walked back in.  
" so I take it we are having fun" she qustioned.  
morgan lend up against the door frame. she watched him as he got excited and beating level 1.  
Dean looked up at her with a big smile on his face. morgan started to giggle. this was a side of him she never saw before.  
his eyes went back to the screen. he was now foiced again. as if in a trance.  
" WOO level 3"  
" okay dean my turn" morgan smiled.  
" no" he turned with the controler.  
morgan walked over to him to get the controller. turning into a kid, dean wasn't going to give up the controller.  
rolling her eye, morgan went for the controller. as she was about to get it,dean grabbed her and got her on the bed. she laughed as they  
play fought over it.  
"dean give me the thing its my turn"  
"never you started it!" he chuckled.  
morgan laughed louder as he started to tickle her. he knew it was her biggest weakness.  
trying to get air to breath, dean rolled on top of her. she was now trapped under him.  
Dean starred down at her. both dropped the controller over her head.  
" I yeld!"  
" good"  
dean dipped his head down towards her lips.kissing her lip, dean had a plan. he wanted her guard down. waiting for his moment to strike .Morgan deepened the kiss. she roamed her hand over his back.  
Dean chuckled as he kissed her. not seeing what he was doing,dean went over her head and grabbed the controller.  
"HA! got you!" he sneered.  
" Ass!" she pouted.  
she watched dean quickly get off of her. Dean had used his charm of his sexy kisses against her.  
Morgan rolled off the bed. she knew she could easily get mad but she found it kinda cute. Morgan also knew dean was very serous a lot so to see him like this made her happy.  
he wasn't worrying about the next case or if they were going to be under attack. Dean was experiencing something that was making him happy.  
Dean moved to the edge of the bed and began his game. A yawn as escaped morgans lips. maybe it was time to head to bed. it had been along day for them both. she pulled the overs back and climbed into  
bed. she grabbed her book of the night stand and read a little as dean played his game. as she began to fall asleep, Morgan smiled as she saw him still playing.  
" dean are you coming to bed?" she yawned.  
"just one more round" he said not moving his eyes from the screen.  
" okay...Ilove you"  
not realizing how long her was playing,Dean turned to see Morgan asleep. he didn't even noticed her or the time. now he understood why she played them. even when the levels were getting tough she still kept going. how he felt when in the world.  
Getting off the bed, dean walked over to her side of the bed. he took the book from her chest as she slept. dean starred down at her with a smile on his face.  
" I love you too sweet dreams "  
he climbed into bed next to her. He kept playing for a little longer but at lest he knew if he fell asleep was going to be cuddled up to her.


End file.
